Eddie Royle - List of appearances
Michael Melia played Eddie Royle in episodes from 1990 to 1991. Here is a list of his appearances. Appearances 1990 *Episode 564 (3 July 1990) *Episode 565 (5th July 1990) *Episode 566 (10th July 1990) *Episode 567 (12th July 1990) *Episode 568 (17 July 1990) *Episode 571 (26 July 1990) *Episode 572 (31 July 1990) *Episode 574 (7 August 1990) *Episode 575 (9 August 1990) *Episode 576 (14 August 1990) *Episode 578 (21 August 1990) *Episode 579 (23 August 1990) *Episode 584 (11 September 1990) *Episode 586 (18 September 1990) *Episode 587 (20th September 1990) *Episode 588 (25th September 1990) *Episode 589 (27th September 1990) *Episode 590 (2 October 1990) *Episode 591 (4 October 1990) *Episode 592 (9 October 1990) *Episode 593 (11 October 1990) *Episode 596 (23 October 1990) *Episode 598 (30 October 1990) *Episode 599 (1 November 1990) *Episode 600 (6 November 1990) *Episode 601 (8 November 1990) *Episode 602 (13th November 1990) *Episode 603 (15th November 1990) *Episode 604 (20 November 1990) *Episode 605 (22 November 1990) *Episode 606 (27 November 1990) *Episode 607 (29 November 1990) *Episode 608 (4th December 1990) *Episode 609 (6th December 1990) *Episode 610 (11th December 1990) *Episode 611 (13th December 1990) *Episode 612 (18 December 1990) *Episode 613 (20 December 1990) *Episode 614 (25 December 1990) *Episode 615 (27 December 1990) 1991 *Episode 616 (1 January 1991) *Episode 618 (8 January 1991) *Episode 619 (10 January 1991) *Episode 621 (17 January 1991) *Episode 622 (22 January 1991) *Episode 623 (24 January 1991) *Episode 625 (31 January 1991) *Episode 626 (5 February 1991) *Episode 627 (7 February 1991) *Episode 628 (12 February 1991) *Episode 629 (14 February 1991) *Episode 630 (19 February 1991) *Episode 632 (26 February 1991) *Episode 634 (5 March 1991) *Episode 635 (7 March 1991) *Episode 636 (12 March 1991) *Episode 637 (14 March 1991) *Episode 638 (19 March 1991) *Episode 640 (26 March 1991) *Episode 641 (28 March 1991) *Episode 642 (2 April 1991) *Episode 643 (4 April 1991) *Episode 644 (9 April 1991) *Episode 645 (11 April 1991) *Episode 646 (16 April 1991) *Episode 647 (18 April 1991) *Episode 648 (23 April 1991) *Episode 649 (25 April 1991) *Episode 650 (30 April 1991) *Episode 651 (2 May 1991) *Episode 652 (7 May 1991) *Episode 653 (9 May 1991) *Episode 654 (14 May 1991) *Episode 658 (28 May 1991) *Episode 659 (30 May 1991) *Episode 660 (4 June 1991) *Episode 661 (6 June 1991) *Episode 665 (20 June 1991) *Episode 666 (25 June 1991) *Episode 668 (2 July 1991) *Episode 669 (4 July 1991) *Episode 671 (11 July 1991) *Episode 672 (16 July 1991) *Episode 673 (18 July 1991) *Episode 676 (30 July 1991) *Episode 677 (1 August 1991) *Episode 679 (8 August 1991) *Episode 680 (13 August 1991) *Episode 681 (15 August 1991) *Episode 683 (22 August 1991) *Episode 684 (27 August 1991) *Episode 685 (29 August 1991) *Episode 686 (3 September 1991) *Episode 687 (5 September 1991) *Episode 688 (10 September 1991) *Episode 689 (12 September 1991) Category:Main Character Appearances Category:Character Appearances